facebooknationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Darth Aeris
Leni T'jo, a.k.a. Darth Aeris, was a Dark Lady of the Sith living more than four thousand years before the rise of Darth Taral's Galactic Empire and was one of the founders of Korribanos. She originated from the world of Dathomir in the GFFA. She was discovered by the Sith at a young age, being by far the most powerful in her clan of Nightsisters and the perfect candidate to add to the ranks of the Sith, who were embroiled in a perpetual war with the Jedi. At some point, Aeris arrived in the Milky Way galaxy along with an entire war fleet commanded by the Sith Lord Adas. They discovered a planet in the galactic core capable of sustaining human life, which they soon settled and named "Korribanos" in tribute to the Sith homeworld Korriban. Sometime after the decision was made to renounce their Sith ways to avoid detection by the Jedi, Lady Aeris had herself frozen in carbonite with another Sith Lord and ten thousand Sith troops a kilometer under Korribanos' north polar icecap. She was revived in 14 NE. =Biography= Early Life Leni T'jo was born in the Razorclaw Clan of Nightsisters on the remote planet of Dathomir, home to the famed Force witches. As with all females in her culture, Leni received training starting at a very early age and was quickly discovered to be one of the most naturally talented of her generation. When she was 13 years old, she participated in a ritual of adulthood. She was exiled into the wilds of Dathomir, a planet full of horrific monsters, not the least of which were the feral, untamed rancors that roamed the forests. She was to survive for three weeks on her own and upon her return, she would be granted adulthood by the clan and would receive her tribal tattoos. Amazingly, on the evening marking the third week of her exile, Leni returned to the village riding a bull rancor, which she had managed to dominate and tame with the Force. Many amongst the clan thought her to be the embodiment of one of their past clan mothers, who vowed before her death to return one day. As Leni continued to grow into her formidable powers, the rumors of her divinity spread throughout the entire clan. When Leni was 16 years old, she witnessed a shooting star streak across the night sky and impact deep in the woods. Leaping upon her mount, she ordered the massive rancor to take her to the site. As they neared the location, Leni sensed a powerful Dark presence and her mount began to show signs of agitation, as if something were frightening it. She was forced to exert a great deal of influence in order to get the rancor to push on. After nearly an hour of travel, they reached the impact location and the Dark presence was stronger than ever. She could see smoke rising above the treetops and the flickering of a number of small fires burning. Without warning, the night was rent asunder. Simultaneously she heard a strange snap-hiss! and was thrown violently from her place atop the large beast as if plucked up by an invisible hand. Her mount roared with rage and fright and tore through the trees toward her invisible attacker. She heard an intense throbbing hum and sizzling, followed by the agonized sounds of her mount. There was a loud crash and the ground rumbled and she knew that her pet had fallen. Enraged, she sprang to her feet and reached out into the dark woods with the Force, searching for her attacker. And again, she was hurled backwards. A man, barely thirty years of age, emerged from the darkness brandishing a smoldering red blade. He recognized her power immediately, could feel the fire of the Dark Side welling up in her. Though they spoke different languages, through the Force he was able to open a line of communication between them. He explained that he was a warrior from a clan called the Sith and that he would like her to join him. He told her he was called Darth Revyl and that he could teach her to use the power within her. At first Leni was hesitant. But she knew that anyone capable of felling as great a beast as a bull rancor had considerable power, far more than even the clan elders of her village. Category:Sith Category:Old Galaxy character Category:Imperial Sith character Category:Azeroth's Sith Order Category:Characters by Josh Walker